


The Importance of Hands

by WORLDLWT



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: Handholding and firsts dances and the power it has to destroy you





	

There is something so incredibly powerful and soul binding about a firsts. First crush, first love, first dance, first kiss and all the firsts you could possibly think of. Wondrous times sprinkled carefully throughout life so meticulously placed and so eagerly destroyed. Some people play with them like a whiteboard where you can just erase the evidence and start again. The heart isn't a whiteboard, the heart is stone. You don't lightly impact the heart you carve your name and dates and memories into the hearts of others and to be careless with another's heart and to take their first is a crime in my eyes worth punishable. If we treated each other's hearts as if they were something of value and not something of possession the world would find the love it's so desperately searching for.

There is something so pure and innocent about a first dance. The first person to ever hold you close enough to smell their scent and have it linger behind for a few moments. People never really talk about the power in our hands. All the movies circle around the smooth touch of a first kiss but what about hand holding? Plain old hand holding, it's fucking magical. The only thing I remember from my first dance was how soft his hands were, how they intertwined with mine and his fingers made room for my own. No one gives hands enough credit. That's the secret after all, if you don't like how they hold your hand you probably don't like them much at all. 

The problem with first dances is what the actual fuck do you do with your two left feet and five inch heels? My first dance wasn't a slow dance around the island in the kitchen it was at a party surrounded by everyone I know and love and it lasted about ten seconds and then it was over but good lord my feet didn't even move, they planted themselves in the ground and screamed like a child being dragged into a doctor's office knowing all too fucking well that they were about to get a five inch needle stabbed into their arm. Maybe the heels were the needle and I was the half dead half alive virus and the dance floor was the purity but we will never know because my stupid feet decided to plant themselves and not budge. 

So recap you have your soft hands interlocked with another's and your cement block, five inch needle feet shoved into the ground and now dammit what do you look at? Do you look at the other person and oh damn what if I start sweating what do I do? Do I smile at the other person or at the ground? Or maybe the ceiling? And oh damn what if someone is getting this on film or taking a picture should I smile at them? But you just end up looking at your cement block, five inch needle feet and your finger that are shoved between the others and are starting to form a sudden sweat. 

So many components to think about that you never actually take the chance to enjoy it to take a look at the other person and just breathe. There will be many dances between you and another by there will only ever be one first dance. Don't let people who don't smile like the sun back at your nervous antics steal it away from you. Don't let people who are just being nice ruin your experiences. Don't give your world to someone who is just going to spin it on the tip of their soft finger like a basketball until everything inside is in a chaotic mess. Don't give your world to someone who doesn't want to crawl inside and make themselves at home.


End file.
